Currently, advertising to hotel and resort guests is complicated by availability of several radio stations, a plethora of magazines catering to each special interest, a world wide web of infinitely expanding websites. Additionally, hotel and resort guests are flooded with advertisements making it harder to reach such guests and convince them to buy one product over another.
Studies done by various people have useful insights of why customers buy one product over another. Studies have shown that shopping means different things to different people. People buy products for many different reasons such as a form of therapy, to pass time, as a reward, bribery, entertainment or even as a way to troll for loved ones. Knowing the particular needs of a customer in a particular period is beneficial to ensure that the customer advertisement and message is noted and received by the customer.
In the present invention, information that is customized for a particular guest is provided by merely opening a guest room door. As a result, in this present invention, the customer can readily and conveniently access the provider of the customized services without needless waste of time.
In the present invention, the advertisements are customized to take into account the particular customer's name, special personal needs and personal interests for the particular period. Additionally, the advertisements/message are specifically targeted for a particular customer at a particular period.
In the present invention the service terminal records data on a hard disc inside the service apparatus unit. In this invention, a customer without any prior transactional history is able to receive customized preferred services.
Further, since some hotel/resort guests rarely spend time in the same hotel frequently it is difficult to establish buying habits for such guests. In the present invention, the personal greeting information device will not require prior sale transactions in order to provide the customer with the preferred choices of services.
The present invention provides Personalized message and greeting system with information including local consumer businesses that of interest to the customer, and activities that are of interest to the customer.